Bonkers
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers# hide#Storyline #Also See #Theme Song Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Also See *Raw Toonage *Marsupilami Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used *Disney - BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT *Disney Fireworks (1961-2010) (Heard in Part 2 of "Going Bonkers" and in "New Partners of the Block") *DISNEY POOF SOUND (Heard once in "When the Spirit Moves You.") *Disney - SMALL BONK (Heard on the intro) *H-B CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT JUNK CRASH, *H-B RISE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING RISE UP (Heard once in "Petal to the Metal.") *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS *H-B WINCH - WINCH PULLEY CRANKING *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Luna Toons.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in: **"In the Bag" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"In Toons We Trust" **"Never Cry Pig" **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Weather or Not" **"Luna Toons" **"Time Wounds All Heels" **"Quibbling Rivalry" **"Casabonkers" **"Of Mice and Menace" **"Dog Day Afternoon" **"The 29th Page" **"Cartoon Cornered" **"The Good, The Bad, and The Kanifky" **"The Toon That Ate Hollywood" **"Tokyo Bonkers" **"The Toon with No Name" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"Stress to Kill" **"Stay Tooned" **"Comeback Kid" **"The New Partners on the Block") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Chain Saw False Start PE196801 *Hollywoodedge, Clock Tick Game Show CRT036401 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110301 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Commuter Train Bys 1 SS014401 (Heard once in "Petal to the Metal.") *Hollywoodedge, Commuter Train Bys 2 SS014402 (Heard once in "Petal to the Metal.") *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 (Heard once in "Petal to the Metal.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard in "Springtime with the Iguana") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 *Hollywoodedge, Horses High Pitched W TE016303 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in : **"Gone Bonkers" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"Out of Sight, Out of Toon", **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Once in a Blue Toon" **"New Partners on the Block" **"Get Wacky" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"A Wooly Bully" **"Stay Tooned") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 (Heard once in "Gone Bonkers") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Hollywoodedge, Thin Process Bell CRT015601 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Rip Rumble PE1008603 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *HORTA-HACIENDA POST SPLATS *Nickelodeon Dishes Breaking *PUNCH WITH BELL DING *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - POLICE WHISTLE: MEDIUM (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, LEVER, CARTOON - SLOT MACHINE LEVER PULL *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 01 (Heard once in "Petal to the Metal.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH, *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG, *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP, Image Galleryhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers?action=edit&section=5 Bonkers/Image Gallery Audio Sampleshttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers?action=edit&section=6 Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows That Use HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Disney Channel Shows